omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimera
Kimeras 'are a subspecies of human. Formally known under the scientific name of "Homo Ultimo," Kimeras have almost inhuman abilities. Some of the more noticeable abilities are regeneration and masterful ki control. Their abilities are supported by the ki surging through their veins, acting in a similar way to blood vessels carrying oxygen. Which often results in, unlike most other users of ki, the ki never leaking out of their bodies, rather being concealed inside of them. This means that Kimeras are '''difficult '''to track, as they have no ki signature at all. But in rare occasions, the ki does indeed leak out of a Kimera's body, but this is only when they are experiencing intense emotion duress or are reaching their limits (the two conditions can be considered interchangeable). This is deadly, however, as it could lead to death of the Kimera if the '''Burst '''of ki is used for an especially prolonged amount of time (as ki is life energy). Biology Kimeras generally have the same biological structure as homo sapiens, but can be considered physically stronger because of the life energy inside of their bodies, energising their muscles and bones, making them automatically more active and flexible, and having heavier skin tissue (as the ki surrounding their muscles sometimes leaks onto the surface of the skin tissue). As well as this, when under especially distressing moments, Kimeras develop physical characteristics reminiscent of monsters: their skin turns a red colour and the sclera of their eyes turn black, with red irises and black pupils. Also notably, their hair turns into a red colour, of a similar hue to their skin. Abilities differing from humans One of the main abilities differing from humans is the regeneration. While they do clot blood like humans when receiving wounds, they also have an automatic process occur in their body which regenerates whatever is 'damaged'. What is damaged is determined by the ki enveloping the wound. If the 'life' has been sapped away from the area the wound has been inflicted on, the ki will automatically plug it up like a hole, and then materialise organic cells that will replace the damage created. The process where organic cells are materialised is formally referred to as ''Organic Cell Materialisation' or 'OCM'. Other than regeneration, Kimeras can form OCM-based weapons, commonly referred to as 'Hunting Organs'. Unlike regeneration, the Hunting Organs are created when the ki moulds into a shape that isn't reminiscent of their own body part. Organic cells then materialise, creating a weapon out of anything organic. Moreover, Kimeras can utilise ki or life energy more effectively than any normal human can, because it is constantly surging in their bodies. Contrary to popular belief, Kimeras can exude ki out of their bodies; normally, organic cells are produced from their bodies, and the Kimeras aren't aware that they're actually exuding ki to do this. Burst When a Kimera experiences extreme emotional duress, the ki may end up leaking out of their body, often in an explosive fashion. In such a case, the Kimera experiences extreme psychological, emotional and physical stress - often at the same time. In the period of time a burst is active, the Kimera can't use OCM but does have a further grasp on manipulating ki and is generally more physically adept. But as this period nears its end, the Kimera most likely can't even move, proving this further manipulation of ki to be worthless, in a sense. The after effects of the burst often prove to be worse than the benefits gained temporarily from using it. It is a rare event that a Kimera even survives after using it, as they've exhausted all ki in their bodies and gambled all Kimera abilities away. But all is not lost if the Kimera uses it and survives: they may not be able to use Kimera abilities anymore and OCM, but are gifted a unique variation of ki that they can manipulate at will - it can be seen as 'compensation' for the 'gamble'. Evolution Kimeras are not grounded to their current power, they can surpass it. This 'evolution' is done through repeated usage of OCM and regenerating their bodies. Not much is known about evolution, but it is rumoured that when one has reached it, their hair changes colour permanently, and they're more physically adept at everything - whatever 'everything' might be. Category:Groups